The Gun: A Story in Three Versions
by ProLiferChelle
Summary: In this AU "Josie in Trouble" story, which takes place several years after AW ended, the beginning of each version is the same, but the middle and ending are different. Characters not invented by me are the sole property of Procter and Gamble Productions. WARNING: Version 2, "Guilt" includes the spanking of a child. Version 3 is the shortest and gentlest version.
1. Version 1: Careless Actions and Words

Josie and her adopted daughter, Rain, were eating breakfast.

"Mom, when's Daddy coming home?" Rain asked. She took a forkful of scrambled eggs.

"As soon as he wraps up the case he's working on," Josie answered, biting into a piece of toast.

"I miss him," Rain said.

"I know. I do, too."

"But I like having a daddy I _can_ miss," Rain said thoughtfully. "I never missed Popper when he was away. I hoped he'd never come back."

After breakfast, Josie went to her bedroom to get ready for work. She unlocked a drawer in her dresser, and took out her gun. Then she remembered that this was her day off. She was about to put the gun away when the doorbell rang. "That must be the package I'm expecting," Josie thought. She went to answer, leaving the gun on her dresser.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Josie was about to pour a second cup of coffee and read the paper when she got a call on her cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Detective Sinclair?"

"Yes," Josie said.

"This is Mabel Jordan, the principal of Bay City Elementary. Your daughter, Rain, brought a gun to school, and, as you know, we have a zero tolerance policy when it comes to weapons of any kind. We notify the police, and suspend the student for two weeks. However, I feel that it's best, in this case, for you to come yourself and take Rain home."

"Because I'm a cop?"

"Precisely."

"I really appreciate that, Mrs. Jordan" Josie said.

"Of course, I'll still have to notify the precinct."

"Could you let me handle that?" Josie asked.

Mrs. Jordan thought it over. "Well, I think that would be all right in this case."

"Thank you, Mrs. Jordan," Josie said. "I'll be right there."~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A little while later, Josie and Rain were sitting on Rain's bed, talking.

"Rain, honey, you know you're not supposed to touch a gun," Josie said. "And how did you get ahold of it, anyway?"

"It was on your dresser."

And then Josie remembered that she had forgotten to put the gun away. How, she reproached herself, could she have been so careless, especially with a child in the house?

"Oh, Sunshine, I'm so sorry," Josie said. "I should never have left that gun out, not for one second. But, honey, you know you're not supposed to touch a gun, don't you? You, or somebody else, could have been hurt very badly."

"I knew I shouldn't take it," Rain admitted, "but I didn't think it would matter just once."

"Well, Rain, a lot of bad things have happened because someone did something wrong just once."

"I'm sorry," Rain said. "Are you going to punish me?"

"I have to," Josie said. "So, for the two weeks you're suspended from school, you won't be allowed to watch TV or play games on the computer."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A few minutes later, Joe got a phone call at the 2-3. He picked up the receiver.

"Carlino."

"Joe, it's Josie. I..."

"What's wrong?" Joe asked. "You don't sound so good."

"It's Rain. She..." Josie hesitated. "She brought a gun to school."

"But nobody got hurt?"

"No," Josie said.

"Thank God for that," said Joe. "Now, Josie, I know Gary took his gun with him, so how did Rain get her hands on your weapon?"

Josie knew that Joe would be disappointed in her if he knew how careless she'd been. So, almost without thinking, she said, "She took the key to the drawer out of my purse." Josie changed the subject before Joe could ask any more questions. "She's been suspended from school for two weeks, and"

"And you need those two weeks off so you can be at home with her."

"Right. I know it's short notice, but.."

"But this is an emergency. In fact," Joe said, "tell you what. We'll call it emergency leave, so it doesn't count against your vacation time."

"Thanks, Joe."

And then, Josie turned and saw Rain looking at her reproachfully. It was the look of a child who's been betrayed by someone she had completely trusted. She didn't say anything, but the unspoken "How could you?" was there.

Josie had seldom felt more ashamed than she did at that moment. But before she could say anything, Rain ran upstairs. Seconds later, Josie heard her bedroom door slam.

"If only she hadn't heard me," Josie thought.

"If only," her conscience said, "you hadn't lied."

Josie walked upstairs and approached Rain's bedroom door. She could hear her crying. It was the crying of a child whose heart has been broken. Quietly, feeling almost like an intruder, Josie opened the door. She walked over to bed, where Rain lay face-down, and began to rub her back and shoulders.

"Rain, honey, please stop crying or you'll make yourself sick."

Rain took several deep breaths, and stopped crying.

"Listen, Sunshine, I made two terrible mistakes today," Josie said. "The first was when I left my gun out, and the second was when I lied to Joe about it."

"That wasn't a mistake," Rain burst out. "You _knew_ you were lying!"

"You're right," Josie said. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry!"

"Well, why don't you just tell Joe the truth?" Rain asked.

But Josie felt too ashamed and afraid to do that. Only she and Rain would ever know the truth. Josie was to live with her lie, and her guilt, for the rest of her life.

What could be worse?


	2. The Gun: Version 2: Guilt

**align=center**

Josie and her adopted daughter, Rain, were eating breakfast.

"Mom, when's Daddy coming home?" Rain asked. She took a forkful of scrambled eggs.

"As soon as he wraps up the case he's working on," Josie answered, biting into a piece of toast.  
"I miss him," Rain said.

"I know. I do, too."

"But I like having a daddy I **_can_**** miss," Rain said thoughtfully. "I never missed Popper when he was away. I hoped he'd never come back."**

Josie was on her way to the 2-3 when she realized that she didn't have her gun. She had just taken the weapon from her locked drawer when the doorbell rang. Without thinking, Josie had left the gun on her dresser.

"I'd better go back and get it," Josie thought. "I hate to think what Joe would say if I showed up without my gun."

Later, Josie would cringe when she remembered that **_that_**** had been her first thought, her first concern.**

But when Josie got home, the gun wasn't there.

The telephone rang.

"No. Please, no," Josie thought.

Joe came out of his office at the 2-3. He looked grim.

"Joe, what is it?" Toni asked.

"There's been a shooting at Bay City Elementary School. I don't have all the details, but Rain Sinclair was involved."

"Oh, my God!" Toni gasped.

"Whatever has happened," Joe said, "Josie is going to need us."

Josie reached the school at the same time as Joe and Toni.

"Josie," Joe said, "whatever is going on, we're here for you."

"Count on us," Toni said.

"Thanks, guys. I really appreciate that."

"Can you tell us anything?" Joe asked gently.

"I have to go to the office and get Rain. She's been suspended. Oh, Joe... I... I left my gun on my dresser and she took it to school!"

"Josie," Joe began, "you know better" He stopped. He would have to discipline her, but this was not the time for a lecture.

"Please, Joe, no lecture. I couldn't take it right now."

"Okay, Josie. No lecture. But during the time that Rain is suspended from school, **_you_**** are suspended from the force. It's for your own good."**

Josie handed her shield to Joe without a word.

"There'll be plenty of time for you to be a cop, Josie," Joe said. "Right now, your most important job is being a mom."

"We'll go to the office with you," Toni said.

"Thank you."

They reached the principal's office. Rain was sitting on a chair, trembling.

"What happened?" Josie asked.

"Rain brought a gun to school," Principal Mabel Jordan said, "and little Ashley Novack was shot."

"Rain Sinclair," Josie began, "your Daddy and I have told you" She stopped. She would have to punish Rain somehow, but this was not the time to scold her.

Rain looked at Joe and Toni. "Are you going to arrest me? I deserve to be arrested...I"

"Nobody is going to arrest you," Joe said.

"That's right," said Toni. "Any punishment you get will be up to the school, and your mom."

"Mrs. Jordan, I'll need a full report of... of the incident," Joe said.

"I'll have someone bring it over later," Mrs. Jordan promised.

"Where's Ashley? I have to see her," Rain said. "I have to..."

"She's been taken to the hospital," Ms. Jordan answered. "Rain, do you understand what a serious thing this is, your bringing a gun to school?"

Rain nodded. "I know."

"She knows," Josie said. "You can see how sorry she is, can't you?"

"Yes, and we've never had a problem with Rain before. That's why I've decided to suspend her for only two weeks. You may take her home now."

"I appreciate your leniency," Josie said.

"Mom," Rain said as they walked out of the office, "please take me to the hospital. I have to ..."

"Sunshine, it won't do any good for you to sit in the hospital waiting room," Josie said.

"Please," Rain pleaded. "I have to be there! I have to!"

"All right," Josie said, "but if I think it's too much for you, I'm taking you home."

"I'll go with you," Joe said. "Toni, I want you to head back to the 2-3 now."

"Yes, sir," Toni said.

"And I'm counting on you not to say anything about this," Joe added.

"I won't," Toni promised. She squeezed Josie's hand. "Hang in there."

Ashley's mother sat waiting for news of her daughter's condition. She had sent the child to school as usual; she had expected her to come home as usual. But now...

Joe, Josie, and Rain walked into the room. Rain went right up to Ashley's mother.

"Mrs. Novack," Rain said, 'I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. I"

Mrs. Novack stood up.

"You're sorry? My little girl is here because of you and all you can say is you're sorry? Well," she hissed, "at the very **_least_**** you should be spanked within an inch of your life, you little..."**

Josie placed herself between them.

"Now, hold on a minute! Let's get something straight here. You have every reason to be upset, but," she said, "you **_do not_**** talk to my daughter that way."**

"But, Mom," Rain said, "she's right. You **_should_**** spank me! You should spank me real hard!"**

Josie and Gary had never spanked Rain; had never even **_thought_**** of spanking her.**

Doctor Evelyn Falcone came into the room.

"Mrs. Novack," she said, "Ashley is going to be just fine."

Joe looked up and mouthed the words "Thank You."

Josie and Rain were home again. They sat on the sofa in the living room.

"Listen, Rain," Josie said, "I want you to study every day while you're not in school." She didn't want to use the word "suspended"; she didn't want the child to dwell on what had happened.

"I will," Rain said, "but, Mom..."

"What is it, Sunshine?"

"Aren't you going to punish me? Aren't you going to spank me?"

Not "Are you going to spank me?" but "**_aren't_**** you going to spank me?" Rain looked at Josie. "Please, Mom?"**

Josie felt ashamed, terribly ashamed. She hadn't wanted to face even a lecture, and here was this child, this little girl who had been abused before she came into Josie and Gary's lives, **_asking_**** to be spanked.**

"Sunshine, listen to me," Josie said. "If this is because of Ashley, she's going to be fine, remember?"

"But what if she wasn't? It would be all my fault **_I_**** took the gun to school!"**

"Rain, honey, if anything really bad **_had_**** happened to Ashley, spanking you wouldn't change it," Josie said.**

"I know," Rain said, "but maybe it... maybe it..."

"Maybe it would make you feel better about yourself?" Josie asked gently.

Rain nodded.

"Well, Rain, **_if_**** I spank you, it won't be because Ashley was shot, and it won't be because of what Ashley's mother said. It will only be because you took the gun. Understand?"**

"Mom," Rain answered, "I knew" She couldn't go on.

"That you must never touch a gun," Josie finished for her.

"Mom, **_are_**** you going to spank me?"**

"Well, Rain," Josie said, "if I do, it won't be just a few little taps. It will **_really hurt_****."**

"I know," Rain said. "It **_should_**** really hurt!"**

Josie looked at Rain thoughtfully for a minute. "All right," she said, "I'll do it. Now, let's get it over with."

Very gently, Josie drew the child over her lap and wrapped her left arm around her.

"Mom," Rain said, "I'm kind of scared."

"Well, Sunshine, we don't **_have_**** to go through with it," Josie said.**

"Yes, Mom, we do."

And then Josie understood the burden of guilt Rain was carrying, understood how much she **_needed_**** this spanking.**

"Mom, I'm ready," Rain said. Her voice trembled just a little.

"I'm not," Josie thought.

Rain waited.

"I hope I'm doing the right thing," Josie thought. She raised her hand and said, "Rain Sinclair, you are **_never_**** to touch a gun again!"**

Rain yelped and squealed. It was all Josie could do not to cry, but if this spanking was to assuage Rain's guilt, Josie **_must not_**** cry.**

When it was over, Josie took Rain in her arms.

"Mom," Rain sniffled, "I... I...I feel a lot better inside now."

Maybe Rain felt better, but Josie didn't. She couldn't help feeling that the wrong person had been spanked.


	3. Version 3: (short) Fair is Fair

**It was Josie's day off. She and her adopted daughter, Rain were just finishing breakfast.**

"Mom, when's Daddy coming home?" Rain asked.

"As soon as he wraps up the case he's working on."

"I miss him," Rain said.

"I know. I do, too."

"But I like having a daddy I **_can_**** miss," Rain said thoughtfully. "I never missed Popper when he was away. I hoped he'd never come back."**

Josie was about to pour a second cup of coffee and read the paper when the phone rang. It was Principal Mabel Jordan of Bay City Elementary. Rain had been caught with a gun. This meant an automatic two-week suspension, and a call to the police station. However, since Josie was a cop, Mrs. Jordan felt that she could let her handle the situation herself.

A little while later, Josie and Rain were sitting on Rain's bed, talking.

"Rain, honey, how did you get my gun?"

"I... took it off your dresser."

Suddenly, Josie remembered. When she woke up, she'd forgotten that it was her day off, and she had unlocked the drawer and taken out the gun. And then the doorbell rang, and Josie went to answer without putting the gun away. How could she have been so careless?

"Oh, Rain, I'm so sorry," Josie said. "I made a terrible mistake. I should never have left that gun out, not for one second. But, honey, you knew you shouldn't touch it, didn't you?"

""Yes, Mom," Rain said.

"Well," Josie said, "we both did something wrong. And Joe gave me emergency leave, so I can be home with you while you're suspended from school." And then, Josie looked stricken.

"What's wrong, Mom?"

"I've got to call Joe again. He needs to know that I was careless with my weapon."

"Because he's your captain?"

"That's right," Josie said.

"Do you think he'll be mad at you?" Rain asked.

"No," Josie said, "I think he'll be disappointed. And I'm definitely in for a lecture."

Josie came back a few minutes later.

"What did Joe say?" Rain asked.

"Well," Josie answered, "he scolded me, but only a little. And then he placed me on suspension for two weeks."

"He did?"

"He said it was for my own good. And for those two weeks, we're both confined to the house, and no television, and no dessert."

"You mean you, too?" Rain asked.

"Me too," Josie said.

"Was that Joe's idea?"

"No," Josie said, "mine, because it was just as much my fault as it was yours, and fair is fair, right?"

Rain nodded. "Right."

"Now, Sunshine, can you tell me **_why_**** you took the gun to school?"**

"Well," Rain answered, "today we were supposed to talk about what we want to be when we grow up. And I took the gun because I want to be a cop, just like you."

Josie couldn't say a word. She could only take Rain in her arms and hold her close.


End file.
